Black Like Blood
by roxyroxas1313
Summary: Ruby Rose is a weapon starting her first days of attendance at the well known school of Beacon Weapon Meister Academy. But when mysterious signs started to appear, Ruby and her Meister partner where assigned to investigate them. Can the duo get to the bottom of the mystery's, or are they doomed to be driven mad by them? Soul Eater inspired AU with White Rose.


**Special thanks:** My beta Genril, and all my friends in the skype group. Couldn't have done this without you guys. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hey, get up Ruby! We got to go!"<p>

Ruby Rose didn't respond at first, though it was her sister's voice shouting at her. Instead she rolled over, and tried to curl back into a ball with her velvet blankets surrounding her. Ruby was infamous for not getting up in the morning; she preferred to stay up all night, and then sleep through out the day.

"Stop being a butt, Rubes! If you don't get up soon we'll be late for our first day!"

With a flicker of her eyelashes Ruby was awake, pushing herself up into a sitting position on the bed. It was bright out for being so early; a few warm rays from the sun came through the window lighting up the small room she shared with her stepsister Yang. Wide-awake, refreshed, and ready to go, Ruby jumped down off of her top bunk bed.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Ruby announced to Yang, whom apparently thought it was funny seeing how Ruby was still in her red and white polka dot pajamas. After noticing what Yang was giggling at, Ruby blushed, rushing full speed to the bathroom. "Okay, never mind. Showering first!"

After exiting the shower, Ruby threw on the closest thing she could find, that being some dark blue jeans, and a plain red hoodie. Although Ruby usually wore skirts, she was forced to make the change when she couldn't spot one anywhere in her chest of drawers.

"Come on, Ruby! It's already eight! We're going to miss the orientation!" Yang shouted from the front door, not bothering to hide her annoyed groan in her words.

Ruby didn't worry about it though. Yang was usually the cause for them being late, she had to brush her golden mane a gazillion times, and so it wouldn't hurt her to wait for a change.

Ruby ran towards the front door to meet Yang, and noticed her attire for the day. Yang just threw on some random clothes like herself, and ended up wearing a brown jacket, an orange scarf, and some black shorts. It was a little cold out for shorts, Ruby noted after opening up the front door. The air was enough to make her body tense.

Yang closed the door behind them, and locked it. Then the duo took the stairs down to the lobby.

The lobby wasn't anything glamorous, it just consisted of some chairs scattered around, and a main desk. At the main desk the receptionist sat fast asleep with a magazine covering his face. Ruby always thought he was a nice guy, even though she couldn't remember his name very well.

After existing the building, Yang guided them to her beloved motorbike in the parking lot. The bike consisted of a yellow, and black paint job leading it to be named Bumblebee by the blonde herself.

"Hop on Rubes," Yang said throwing a spare helmet to her. Complying with the order, Ruby hoped onto the back of Bumblebee, and wrapped her arms around Yang's midsection. After making sure Ruby was secure, Yang started up the engine making the bike come to life.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo!" Yang shouted over the roar of Bumblebee. From the way Yang was driving, Ruby wondered why they hadn't hit <em>someone<em> yet. So far she only hit a couple of stop signs, some orange traffic cones, and almost a stray dog. That's a new record for Yang, Ruby giggled.

While Yang drove through the crowded student parking lot, Ruby looked out towards the school. Resting on top of a huge staircase leading up to the school was Beacon Weapon Meister Academy, or BWMA for short. Lesser keeps where scattered all over the place, one of them was a freshly painted light gray tower, housing what looked to be a lighthouse on top. The main central building could have easily been mistaken for an expansive white mansion, or even a cathedral. Surrounded by archways and pillars, the academy had been around for centuries, but each structure looked like a new build.

The purpose of this prestigious academy was training weapons, and their Meister wielders to fight against the corrupted souls of the Grimm. Before Ruby found out she was a weapon, chances such as these where slim to none. She felt privileged being able to attend such a well-known academy, even though it gave her extreme anxiety. Even after eighteen years Ruby still worried about what people thought of her. Starting at a new school two years earlier then most, only added onto the fear.

"All ready for your first day, Rubes?" Yang asked in a worried tone. In the years they've known each other Yang noticed Ruby didn't have very many friends. She was very socially awkward, and mostly preferred to stay inside all day watching those stupid Japanese cartoons.

"Not really... I'll just stick close to you though!" Ruby smiled, pulling off her helmet, and jumping off Bumblebee.

"Ruby come on, why don't you go and try to make some friends of you own?" Yang said, pulling off her own helmet as she dismounted Bumblebee. Knowing how annoying Ruby found it, Yang pulled her hood tightly over her head.

"But why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked, pushing her hood back.

Yang smirked, already coming up with a great plan to get Ruby to meet new people. "Actually I'm going to meet my friends right now, talk to you latter, gotta go bye!" And without warning she ran off towards the staircase leading up towards the school.

"Wait don't leave me!" Ruby pleaded running after Yang. _'Okay, Ruby, Keep cool. You got this,' _she kept telling herself while running towards the staircase after Yang. Getting closer to the staircase though, Ruby finally noticed just how big it was. "This staircase consists of over a bazillion stairs!" Ruby gasped. _'How could somebody even make this, much less climb it!'_

While Ruby was still trying to get over the sheer number of stairs, she noticed a girl in white zipping straight past her, climbing up the stairs. Ruby didn't catch her face, but for a moment she was memorized by this strange girl's long white ponytail fluttering behind her. It looked to be the same color as freshly fallen snow, Ruby noticed.

Pulling herself out of daydreaming about the strange girl's hair, Ruby started the trek up the long staircase.

After the long treacherous hike up the staircase, Ruby ran around the main courtyard looking for Yang. If she didn't find her soon, they would miss the orientation. "Yaaang! Yang!" Ruby cried, running around. Distracted by her anguish, Ruby collided straight into someone knocking them right over.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Ruby said instantly pushing herself up off the person. "I wasn't watching where I was going, the sun was in my eyes, and I thought I heard someone call my name over there-"

"It's fine. Happens all the time," The blonde boy replied smiling, seeming fine with it.

Ruby put a hand out to help the boy up. "Uhh, nice to meet you, the name's Ruby Rose," she barely managed, Ruby's silver eyes darted around but never quite meeting the boy's. Swallowing her discomfort, Ruby tried to give an apologetic smile. _'We really need to work on your people skills,'_ Ruby thought to herself.

The boy only smiled, clearly picking up on Ruby's uneasiness, and tried to ease her a bit. "The name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it," he said, taking Ruby's hand to pull himself up.

Ruby raised her eyebrow clearly not convinced. "Do they?"

"They will. Well, I hope they will. My mom always says that, eh never mind..." Jaune said still trying to sound cool, but failing miserably. Ruby pegged Jaune as the type to not be very good at socializing like herself.

Ruby laughed a bit, trying to erase the awkwardness. "So... I'm a weapon." Ruby said pulling up her sleeve to transform her arm into a red and black scythe blade. Ruby hoped by keeping the conversation going she would seem less weird to Jaune. After all Yang said to try and make new friends.

"Wow!" Jaune replied his eyes glowing with admiration. "Is that a scythe?" He asked trying to poke Ruby's arm.

"Yup, I'm also a high caliber sniper rifle," Ruby replied, a bit too happy with herself with how cool she must've looked to the boy.

"A what?"

"I'm also a gun."

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune said, continuing to poke at Ruby's scythe arm.

"So, what do you do?" Ruby asked generality curious about what the boy was.

"Oh um. I'm a Meister." Jaune replied dropping his hand away from Ruby's arm. "Its not as cool as being a weapon though."

"Nu-uh! Being a Meister means you get to wield all these really cool weapons. All we weapons get to do is transform." Ruby grew up training with Yang who was also a Meister. She saw first hand how cool Meisters where. Yang made using uncle Qrow's scythe form a real awesome show.

All of a sudden a bell started ringing, signaling that orientation was about to start. "Well we better go, don't want to miss the orientation." Ruby said transforming her arm back into its original form.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go," Jaune replied, running off towards the way Ruby came from.

"Jaune that's the wrong way!" Ruby yelled, waving at Jaune.

"I knew that..." Jaune replied feeling a bit of his confidence plummet. He ran back to where Ruby was, and started walking with her. "Do you think there is a directory some where? Maybe a food court?"

Ruby only laughed at Jaune. "I'll take that as a no," he said seeming a bit down over this new information.

* * *

><p>Ruby took a seat right next to Jaune in the bleachers located in the circle shaped coliseum. Throughout the room various students did the same thing. Ruby noticed Yang by the entrance, and flagged her over by waving her arms around. "Yang over here I saved you a spot!"<p>

Yang smiled noticing Ruby, and ran over to sit down. "How's your first day going little sister?" She asked clearly worried about if her plan worked to get Ruby to meet new people. Yang didn't have to admit that her plan was kind of harsh, and Ruby knew it was for her own good, but on her first day?

"You mean since you ditched me, and I wondered around the school lost all by myself?!" Ruby said crossing her arms over her chest to pout.

"Yikes, a meltdown already?"

"No. I did met Jaune," Ruby simply replied falling further down into her seat.

Jaune noticed his name being said, and turned his head over to look at Yang. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jaune Arc," he said putting out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Jauney boy! I'm Yang," Yang replied giving Jaune a firm hand shake.

Ruby sank lower into her seat, and Yang unhelpfully patted her on the head in response. "Yang in there, Ruby," Yang sympathetically punned, trying to reassure her.

All of a sudden a middle aged looking woman with very light-blonde hair tied back into a bun entered the room. Ruby observed the woman, and noticed she seem professionally dressed, wearing a white long sleeved suit, and a black business skirt. She radiated with this 'no nonsense' vibe.

After walking towards the middle of the arena the woman began to speak instantly silencing the crowd. "There are those of you here today who transform into weapons, and those of you who wish to be Meisters, who fight with these weapons," she stated, addressing the crowd.

She continued, "But remember that weapon and Meister are both people. This isn't just a thing." She said while walking towards the edge of the arena, to swat at a pair of mocking boys with her riding crop.

She resumed her speech while pushing up her round shaped glasses. "Today you will find a partner to work with for the rest of your time here. Now partners need to match their wavelengths or the partnership will not work." After Goodwitch finished her statement she addressed Jaune and his raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Arc, isn't it?"

Jaune visibly trembled, fearing the Professor's deadly glares directed at him for interrupting her speech. "Ye- Yes ma'am," he stammered. "I was wondering what exactly is a wavelength?" At this the crowd laughed, amused with his seemingly stupid question.

Professor Goodwitch released a sigh, "Mr. Arc, a wavelength is basically the true characteristics of a person's soul. By matching wavelengths with a weapon, a Meister is able to wield the weapon proficiently. Is that all?"

Jaune slid further into his seat to avoid further embarrassment. "Yes ma'am."

Goodwitch resumed her speech, "To help you find a suitable partner we have prepared some one on one matches. By fighting each other you will be able to learn if you can be synchronized with this person. So give these fights your all. Don't hold anything back."

Yang leaned over to whisper into Ruby's ear, "So who do you think is going first?"

The first match is between Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee," Goodwitch announced.

"Oh," Yang said after finding the answer to her question.

_'Oh crap,'_ Ruby thought. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>Ruby was standing in the middle of the arena for ten minutes now, waiting on this Weiss person to make an appearance. <em>'I wonder what's taking her so long,' <em>Ruby wondered, shoving her hands further into her hoodie pockets.

Suddenly a pair of clacking heels entered the arena. "I apologize for being late professor Goodwitch. I had some family matters to attend to," a cold voice stated. Ruby turned around to see a young woman standing beside the professor in a full white outfit, consisting of a bolero and a skirt. The back of the bolero had some kind of snowflake emblem, and her white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Ruby's eyes widened in realization, it was the same hair she saw earlier today.

"It's fine Ms. Schnee just don't make a habit of it," Goodwitch replied, pushing up her glasses.

"I won't ma'am," Weiss replied, giving a half bow.

"Ms. Schnee if you would get into the arena. It is your turn." Though Goodwitch spoke fairly politely, her decreasing patience was evident.

Weiss turned her eyes to meet Ruby's stare. "Yes ma'am." With that she jumped down into the arena, and composed herself into a defensive stance.

"Um, my name is Ruby Rose. Nice you meet you." Ruby could feel herself sweating with nervousness as she spoke. She could feel Weiss's stare analyzing her. She seemed completely focused on Ruby, and Ruby alone. It was like nothing else mattered to Weiss at the moment.

**"Begin!"**

Ruby pushed off her nervousness for now to charge directly at Weiss, swinging a right hook towards her face. Weiss foresaw Ruby's attacking coming though, and quickly evaded with a cartwheel to the left. Ruby noticed Weiss's quick invasive maneuver, and transformed her left arm into a scythe to swing at Weiss.

Weiss saw the comeback attack, and jumped over the scythe's wide swing. Weiss could already tell Ruby had the upper hand here. She possessed the ability to transform her arm into a weapon, and she had more physical strength then herself. One full on hit from Ruby's scythe would be enough to end the match. But that wasn't enough to stop Weiss from trying to win.

Weiss ran back towards Ruby, and tried to throw a roundhouse kick at her. Ruby quickly lifted up her scythe arm to block though. Weiss's foot connected with the scythe blade, and she jumped back away from Ruby.

Ruby smiled, enjoying the fight with her highly capable opponent. "Just who exactly are you, Princess?"

Weiss smirked; amused with the fact somebody didn't know who she was. After all she was the heiress to the Schnee Company, one of the biggest tech corporations in the world. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Tech Company," she beamed with pride.

Ruby gasped. "You guys those sell Shi-nee phones right? I love those!" Ruby said seeming a little too happy for someone in the middle of a fight.

Weiss face palmed at Ruby's ridiculous child like behavior in the middle of a match. "Yes we sell Shi-nee phones..."

"That's so cool!" Ruby smiled, her eyes gleaming with pure admiration for the heiress.

* * *

><p>Back at the bleachers Jaune looked over at Yang with a confused face. "Hey Yang, what's going on with Ruby...?"<p>

Yang turned to look at Jaune, trying to keep a straight face. "I have no idea," she simply replied. In truth Yang was worried about her sister. She'd heard about this heiress before, and none of it was good news. Most people preferred to call her 'ice queen' because of her cold, stand offish attitude towards people. Ruby on the other hand didn't seem to know the slightest thing about the heiress's reputation. '_Ruby really needs to get out more,'_ Yang concluded.

* * *

><p>Ruby couldn't help but ask the heiress nonstop questions. "Do you guys also sell Shi-nee desktop computers? How about laptops? Oh how about maybe some of those-"<p>

Weiss finally snapped, agitated with Ruby's barrage of questions. "Enough of this nonsense! Let's resume the match."

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, feeling sorry for letting her curiosity get the better of her. "I'm sorry. I guess I just got carried away there."

Weiss scowled. "Whatever." After Weiss finished, Ruby charged at her with a low to the ground scythe swing.

Weiss didn't see the attack coming this time. At the last second before the blade made contact with her left leg, she jumped over the blade, and kicked Ruby in the face.

Ruby fell back, holding her face. "Hey that hurt, Princess!" she cried out.

Weiss landed back on the ground, and rolled her eyes. "It's heiress you dolt. And I didn't hit you that hard," she replied, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of white hair back into her ponytail.

"Yes you did!" Ruby whined, rolling back and forth on the ground rubbing her face.

"I think that's quite enough," Goodwitch interrupted, walking down to the arena. "Do any of the students in the audience know why or why not these two would be good partners?"

Yang stood up, "They wouldn't be very good partners. Weiss gets easily annoyed, and Ruby on the other hand is way too childish for Weiss."

"Hey I heard that Yang! I'm not a kid!" Ruby yelled from her position on the floor.

"Anyone else want to give their take on this?" Goodwitch asked, scanning over the crowd to find volunteers.

Ruby noticed a tall redheaded woman stood up to address the question. _'That's weird, I didn't notice her come in.'_

"I believe Weiss, and Ruby would make a great team," the redhead replied like it was totally obvious.

Weiss eye twitched a bit, "What?" she asked, clearly not happy with the redheads answer.

The redhead smiled, happy to explain herself. "You and Ruby would make a good team, Ms. Schnee, because Ruby's carefree, child like attitude, would help smooth over your cold overbearing attitude. Also, I don't know if you noticed but both of you had great chemistry in the match."

"That's a very good analysis, Ms. Nikos," Goodwitch said, pushing up her glasses again. "But do you really think they could resonate high enough for a good partnership?"

Ms. Nikos put a hand on her hip, radiating confidence. "Yes I think they could."

"Only one way to find out I suppose," Goodwitch said, turning over to face the duo in the arena. "Ms. Schnee, I would like you to try and wield Ms. Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1: Welcome to BWMA.<strong>

**A/N** This was a wild ride from start to finish for me. Usually when I write a story I take weeks to plan it out, but with this one all I did was rewatch Soul Eater, buy the manga, and go crazy with the idea. I have a basic outline of how this story could work out, but be warned now I'm a very slow writer (usually.) I also have this horrible tendency to drop projects halfway threw, but I don't think that will happen this time (if it does start happening _please_ bug me on tumblr about it. My url: roxyroxas1313.)

Anyways, wrapping things up here... I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

_-RoxyRoxas1313_


End file.
